


Божественное решение

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Остерегайся бога, предлагающего помощь. Особенно если он Джей-Джей.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Божественное решение

– Повтори еще раз, кто ты?

Отабек терпеливо вздохнул, собирая с тарелки соус. Это случалось так часто, что он уже перестал даже раздражаться. Джей-Джей продолжал смотреть на него, как на самое любопытное явление в мире.

– Бог победы.

Джей-Джей основательно отпил из своего стакана и только после этого, насладившись моментом, сказал:  
– Ты только что всухую продул мне в карты. Бог победы.

Отабек в один укус доел свой хлеб и промокнул губы бумажной салфеткой. Виноват он что ли в том, что его прокляли? Теперь он бог победы для других до тех пор, пока не найдет способ снять проклятие. Сейчас он был самым настоящим неудачником, которому даже варианты тестов доставались самые плохие. 

Джей-Джей блестел глазами, потому что все это его невероятно веселило. У него не было причины для беспокойства, он уже нашел себе жрицу, которая могла и подпитывать его маной, и чужое колдовство отводить. Круто быть богом любви. Хотя Отабек скорее бы сказал, что самовлюбленности. 

Они сидели в кафетерии университета и заканчивали обед. Богов нового поколения вынуждали учиться, и это был настоящий отстой. Кроме Джей-Джея из своих коллег Отабек встречал еще бога луны, ударившегося в фигурное катание, бога земли, занимавшегося семейным бизнесом где-то в Японии, и дружил с богом сквернословия, что было так себе аспектом, но зато ругался он виртуозно. У первых двоих тоже были свои жрецы, а вот Юра пока справлялся своими силами. Заочно Отабек был знаком еще с парочкой богов, но они интересовали его мало.

А сегодня он случайно в собственном университете столкнулся с богом любви из Канады. Своему аспекту Джей-Джей не подходил настолько, что сначала Отабек решил, что тот приукрашивает. Но когда взятый на слабо, он заставил какого-то несчастного мчаться прямо сейчас признаваться любви всей своей жизни в чувствах, Отабек решил, что не будет ссориться с этим богом. Он читал древнегреческие мифы и запомнил, что случилось с Аполлоном.

– Кто тебя проклял? – спросил Джей-Джей и засюрпал пустым стаканом.

Отабек едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться.

– Ведьма одна. Я отказался с ней встречаться.

– Сурово.

Отабек пожал плечами. Джей-Джей побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– А какое условие снятия?

Вот это было самым интересным.

– Проклятие спадет, когда я влюблюсь в того, кто уже любит.

– Безответная любовь. Какая мстительная ведьма.

Отабек вновь пожал плечами и отпил немного обжигающего чая. Джей-Джей еще немного постучал по столу, а затем вдруг выпрямился и замер. По его лицу расплылась раздражающе счастливая улыбка.

– Слушай, я же могу тебе в этом помочь.

Отабек подавился и закашлялся, постукивая себя по груди. Вот только этого ему не хватало! Встретив бога любви, он, конечно, первым делом тоже подумал попросить у него помощи, но позже, познакомившись поближе, решил, что лучше сам уж как-нибудь. У Джей-Джея дури было больше, чем у Кацуки – плакатов Никифорова. Этот счастливый идиот мог чисто по доброте душевной сделать так, что более-менее устаканившаяся жизнь Отабека окончательно превратится в цирк. 

Джей-Джей едва не светился от энтузиазма.

– Это же гениально! Я влюблю тебя в кого-нибудь, а как только проклятие спадет, то заставлю разлюбить. 

– Даже не думай.

– Почему? – лицо Джей-Джея удивленно вытянулось.

– Сам уж как-нибудь разберусь.

Джей-Джей закатил глаза.

– Ты серьезно? Перед тобой бог любви во плоти, готовый оказать безвозмездную помощь, – он подался вперед и оперся на локти. – Подумай. Эта ведьма задала смешные условия. Пять минут, и ты свободен.

Отабек был не убежден. Джей-Джей всплеснул руками.

– Это абсолютно безопасно, вот тебе мое слово!

– Поклянись.

Джей-Джей торжественно воздел ладони к стеклянному куполу и драматично запрокинул голову.

– Клянусь, что своими действиями не причиню тебе никакого вреда.

В безоблачном небе грянул гром. Джей-Джей опустил руки и выжидающе уставился на Отабека.

– Ну что?

Отабек вздохнул.

– Ладно, давай.

Джей-Джей сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, а затем пробежался глазами по кафетерию в поисках цели. Отабек тоже огляделся. Влюбленных он не видел, зато мог без проблем определить, кто сегодня преуспеет на парах. Джей-Джей закончил выбирать, с загадочным лицом сложил из пальцев две буквы «J» и перекрестил их на уровне груди. Выглядел он откровенно тупо. Кто вообще выбирает что-то настолько громоздкое для дарования?

– Вуаля.

Отабек все-таки не удержался и прыснул. Как можно владеть настолько могущественным аспектом и быть таким... В некотором смысле, это было даже мило. Джей-Джей вообще каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся соединять в себе все самое раздражающее и самое интересное. Да и вообще оказался не такой катастрофой, какой выглядел сначала. Самовлюбленный, конечно, но к этому можно было привыкнуть. 

Только тут до Отабека дошло.

– Ах ты…

– Спокойно, – сказал Джей-Джей и поднял руки в защитном жесте.

Отабек начал подниматься, намереваясь вывести этого помощника в безлюдный коридор и начистить рожу. Да как вообще до такого можно было додуматься? Джей-Джей, продолжая прикрываться руками, вжался в пластиковую спинку стула.

– Что бы ты ни собирался сейчас делать, я советую тебе хорошенько подумать!

– Ты что сделал?

– Не волнуйся, – продолжал увещевать Джей-Джей. – Мне было долго тянуться до других.

– И поэтому решил, что будет неплохо влюбить меня в себя.

– Ну, – он развел руки в стороны и, заискивающе улыбаясь, достал из кармана игральные карты, – в итоге же все должно получиться. Давай проверим.

В этот раз победить Отабеку не составило никакого труда. Хорошая карта сама шла ему в руки, да и Джей-Джея удавалось читать в два счета. Ну хоть что-то. Когда все стало ясно, Отабек бросил оставшиеся карты на стол и откинулся назад, облегченно вздыхая. Получилось. У них получилось. Джей-Джей тасовал битое, и с его лица не сходила очаровательно самодовольная ухмылка. Чтобы еще раз попросить у него помощи!

– Вот видишь!

– Вижу, – сказал Отабек. – Теперь снимай.

– Знаешь, я тут подумал, – его лицо сделалось задумчивым.

У Отабека было очень нехорошее предчувствие. С другой стороны, была дана нерушимая божественная клятва не вредить. Оставить его с безответной любовью определенно считалось вредом. Может, все-таки пронесет?

– Ты, вроде, неплохой. Да и симпатичный. А у меня давно не было нормальных отношений.

Отабек подавился воздухом.

– Клятва!

– Да не волнуйся так, – беспечно отмахнулся Джей-Джей. – Поверь, ты не будешь страдать. Как бог любви я хорош во всем, что касается моего аспекта.

– Я не согласен.

– Расслабься, я есть Любовь.

В следующий момент Джей-Джей опять сложил руки в этом своем дурацком дарительном жесте и ударил себя в грудь. Отабек застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.


End file.
